


[Fanart] Matteo, David and the dandelion

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Druck Fandom Gift Exchange, Fanart, M/M, Painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: Fanart of Matteo and David for the Druck fandom gift exchange on Tumblr.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	[Fanart] Matteo, David and the dandelion

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet @flirtyflorenzi, this is your gift for the Druck fandom gift exchange on Tumblr, Matteo and David in acrylic paint. I can I added the dandelion growing out of a crack in the asphalt, thinking about how dandelions symbol resilience. I think Matteo and David show a lot of that. I’m so glad I got to do this for you, and I really hope you like it. Thank you @shakshuka-grandpasweaters on Tumblr for organising this gift exchange, it’s been a really fun thing to do!


End file.
